Hope
by Ryu Masshirona
Summary: Hinata bermasalah dengan sakit datang bulannya. Hinata begitu khawatir tidak dapat memberikan keturunan untuk Gaara/Oneshot/Sequel Love Is Alive Again


**For Request Hurt/Comfort GaaHina dari Ayuzharinta dan request dari Livylaval buat reinkarnasinya lanjutan dari fic Love Is Alive Again, maaf ya kalo kurang hurt/comfortnya ni, jadi ga bisa bikin nangis…maaf ni lama bikin request nya, semoga masih inget ama request yang ini. Maaf juga jadi digabung ni ficnya…..hehe….maaf juga nih ficnya pendek**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, one shot, etc…**

.

.

.

**HOPE**

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca dan Semoga Suka

.

.

.

Hinata merasa sakit di rahimnya, maklumlah lagi datang bulan, tapi setiap bulan selama dua tahun belakangan kalau Hinata sedang datang bulan rasanya sakit sekali, sampai tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur.

Rasanya juga mual, memang datang bulannya juga tidak teratur, tidak datang tepat waktu. Sekarang Hinata sedang tiduran di ranjangnya.

Dia belum membeli pembalut, tapi rasanya sakit sekali, tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Hinata mengambil ponselnya di lemari kecil alas lampu tidur di samping ranjangnya.

Hinata menelpon Gaara, suaminya. Mereka baru tiga minggu menikah. Mereka dijodohkan sejak SMA, namun baru menikah setelah mereka lulus kuliah dan Gaara bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya.

Ini sudah pukul 5 sore, Gaara masih berada di ruangan direkturnya.

"Gaara-kun, eenggghh" suara rintihan Hinata.

Gaara yang mendengar itu diponselnya tentu khawatir, "Hinata, kenapa?" dengan nada khawatir namun tidak berlebihan.

"Bi-bisa minta tolong?"

.

.

.

.

Gaara antara menyesal dan tidak karena memenuhi permintaan Hinata untuk menolongnya. Apa pun sungguh Gaara akan lakukan untuk Hinata, tapi apa hal seperti ini juga harus dilakukan oleh Gaara.

Gaara sedang berdiri di depan deretan pembalut wanita dengan berbagai merek di minimarket. Ya Gaara diminta tolong oleh Hinata untuk membeli pembalut dan obat sakit haid.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya, melihat deretan bungkus pembalut yang berwarna-warni. Kata Hinata, yang tanpa sayap dan warnanya ungu. Ya ya….terserah apa lah itu, pikir Gaara. Jadi Gaara mengikuti intruksi Hinata dan mengambil dua bungkus besar pembalut berwarna ungu.

Wajah kasir wanita berambut pink, dengan identitasnya bernama Tayuya seolah mengejek Gaara saat Gaara sudah berdiri di depan kasir untuk membayar.

Ya iya, Gaara kan seorang laki-laki, apalagi wajahnya yang so menly itu membeli pembalut, tapi di sisi lain ada menunjukkan kalau pria ini benar-benar berhati baik dan perhatian kepada pasangannya dengan rela membelikan pembalut.

"Ini saja, tuan?" tanya Tayuya si kasir itu, "Aku mau obat sakit haid yang paling ampuh, ada di mana?" Tayuya jadi cengo sendiri dan kemudian sepertinya Tayuya sadar kalau orang di hadapannya ini serius, sehingga Tayuya langsung mengambil sebotol obat sakit haid yang berada di dekat meja kasir.

"Anda butuh berapa, tuan?" tanya Tayuya, apa butuh? Tidak salah, seakan obat itu diperuntukkan untuk Gaara saja. Tapi Gaara tidak mau ambil pusing "Lima" jawab Gaara.

Gaara bertanya kepada kasir "Apa kalau kau datang bulan rasanya sangat sakit dan sampai tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur?" tentu yang ditanya merasa aneh namun menjawab "Biasanya hanya sakit sedikit, kalau sampai tidak bisa bangun tidur itu tidak, tapi ada beberapa wanita yang seperti itu dan bisa saja wanita itu mempunyai penyakit."

.

.

.

.

Gaara menghampiri Hinata yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur dan duduk di ranjang di sebelah Hinata.

Hinata tidak tidur dan mencoba mendudukkan badannya yang kemudian dibantu oleh Gaara. Gaara memberikan sebotol obat haid dan Hinata menerimanya kemudian meminumnya.

"A-arigatou, gomen aku merepotkanmu!" kalau saja Hinata tidak terlalu sakit, mungkin dia sendiri yang akan membeli pembalut dan obat itu. Kalau saja Hinata menyediakan pembalut dan obat itu, dia tidak akan meminta Gaara untuk membelinya.

"Sudahlah!" maksud Gaara, adalah Hinata tidak usah merasa seperti itu, Gaara kan suaminya.

"A-ano, Gaara-kun tahu dari mana obat ini, aku kan tidak menyebutkan mereknya?" Hinata bertanya, "Kasir di minimarket" Ok, tentu Gaara memang tidak sebodoh itu.

"Apa sudah terasa lebih baik?" tanya Gaara dan Hinata tersenyum lirih "Sedikit".

"Gaara-kun, gomen aku belum menyiapkan makan malam."

"Tak masalah, nanti bisa pesan." Tentunya lewat telpon, memesan makanan ke restoran ayam misalnya.

"Hinata, apa sakitnya sering seperti ini?" tanya Gaara khawatir dan mengingat perkataan dari kasir di minimarket itu.

Awalnya Hinata hanya diam saja tapi kemudian menjawab "Iya, dua tahun belakangan".

Gaara tidak tahu, Hinata selama ini selalu terlihat baik-baik saja dan tidak menceritakannya kepada Gaara. Gaara mengira, pasti Hinata berpikir kalau masalah ini tidak penting diketahui laki-laki dan tidak ingin membuat Gaara khawatir.

"Ini tidak wajar, sebaiknya kau periksa ke dokter."

Gaara mengusap rambut Hinata dengan sayang dan Hinata hanya tersenyum, padahal di satu sisi Hinata takut pergi ke dokter, takut menerima kenyataan yang tidak dia inginkan.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Hinata sedang makan malam dengan Gaara di meja makan, ini sudah tiga hari setelah Gaara menyuruhnya pergi ke dokter. Hinata sudah tidak kesakitan lagi dan sudah menyiapkan makan malam seperti biasa.

"Kau sudah ke dokter?" tanya Gaara. "Be-belum" Hinata menggeleng namun dia merasa bersalah belum menuruti apa kata suaminya "Kalau begitu besok kita ke dokter".

Hinata takut, benar-benar takut. Dia telah mencaritahu tentang sakit datang bulannya yang berlebihan itu di internet, kemarin.

Sakit datang bulan yang berlebihan itu bisa jadi penyakit endometriosis dan bisa jadi ada penyakit dalam diri, bisa jadi penyakit tersebut menyebabkan sulit untuk mendapatkan keturunan.

Hinata takut tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Gaara. Bagaimana ini?

Semalaman Hinata tidak bisa tidur karena ketakutannya itu. Pagi ini Gaara sudah bersiap untuk mengantar Hinata ke dokter. Sementara Hinata masih duduk di sofa dengan kegelisahannya.

"Hinata kenapa belum siap-siap?" tanya Gaara yang duduk di samping Hinata. "Gaara-kun…." panggil Hinata "Hm" tanggapan Gaara dan ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Hinata "Aku ti-tidak mau pergi ke dokter".

"Kenapa?" Gaara tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata tidak mau pergi ke sana. "A-aku takut Ga-Gaara-kun,….takut sekali.".

"Kau takut diperiksa dokter?" tanya Gaara, tapi Gaara tahu bukan itu yang Hinata takutkan dan benar Hinata menggeleng "Ba-bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa memberikan Gaara-kun anak?" Hinata mulai menangis sekarang.

"Dari mana kau tahu hal itu?" tanya Gaara tapi Hinata tetap tidak menjawab.

Gaara menghela napasnya "Kan belum jelas, makanya ke dokter agar kita tahu kepastiannya." Gaara berusaha membujuk Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng "Ja-jangan paksa aku, Gaara-kun! Aku tidak mau."

Gaara tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, yang bisa Gaara lakukan saat ini adalah meraih Hinata dalam pelukannya untuk memberi kenyamanan dan ketenangan pada Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Enam bulan berlalu, Hinata selama ini mengkonsumsi banyak buah-buahan dan rajin berolahraga agar sakit datang bulannya tidak berlebihan lagi dan itu memang membantu.

Itu juga yang Hinata tahu dari internet, tapi ada hal yang mengganjal, ini sudah hampir tujuh bulan usia pernikahannya dengan Gaara tapi Hinata belum juga muncul tanda-tanda kehamilan padanya, Hinata mulai khawatir.

Keluarga Hinata maupun Gaara, bahkan teman-teman mereka sering bertanya apa Hinata sudah hamil, dan dengan wajah sendu Hinata menjawab belum.

Memang Gaara tidak mempermasalahkan tentang ini, tapi Hinata tetap saja was-was, bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Gaara?

Gaara sedang mengetik di laptopnya di sofa ruang tengah dan Hinata menyediakan kopi untuk Gaara yang dia taruh di meja depan sofa.

Gaara tersenyum tipis sebagai ganti terima kasih, kemudian Hinata duduk di samping Gaara "Gaara-kun" panggil Hinata.

"Hn" Gaara menoleh sebentar lalu fokus kembali pada pekerjaannya. "A-aku takut." Hinata meremas roknya.

Gaara menghentikan pekerjaannya, mengetik. "Apa yang membuatmu takut? Hantu?" tanya Gaara. Jangan bercanda Gaara! Hinata memang takut akan hantu, tapi bukan itu yang Hinata takutkan sekarang.

"Ta-takut tidak bisa memberimu anak." Hinata menitikan air matanya.

Hal ini lagi yang dibicarakan Hinata, kalau Gaara memaksa ke dokter lagi untuk memastikan, pasti Hinata tidak mau. Gaara tahu hal ini Hinata tahu dari internet, tapi seharusnya Hinata memastikan dulu kondisinya ke dokter.

"Pernikahan kita masih baru, Hinata." maksud Gaara wajar kalau mereka belum diberi keturunan. "Ta-tapi banyak pasangan muda yang baru menikah, me-mereka cepat punya anak."

"Kami-sama belum berkehendak, jadi bersabarlah, santai saja ya!" Gaara mengelus rambut Hinata dan mengusap air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ga-Gaara-kun menikahlah dengan wanita lain yang bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Gaara-kun!" Hinata benar-benar membuat Gaara frustasi.

"Dengar!" suara Gaara agak meninggi "Kalau aku menikah dengan wanita lain, apa kau akan bahagia?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya "A-aku bahagia" dan Hinata tersentak saat Gaara bilang "BOHONG" dan Hinata menoleh kepada Gaara "Kau, bohong, Hinata."

"Ga-Gaara-kun…."

"Mana mungkin kau bahagia melihat orang yang kau cintai menikahi wanita lain. Kecuali kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi."

"I-itu tidak benar Ga-Gaara-kun, a-aku mencintaimu, sangat." Hinata menangis sesenggukan.

Gaara memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu berkata "Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini lagi."

Gaara meninggalkan Hinata dan pergi ke kamarnya, Hinata menarik kakinya ke atas sofa dan memluk lututnya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya. Menangis, meluapkan seluruh perasaannya.

"Aku ingin Gaara-kun bahagia."

.

.

.

.

Semenjak perdebatan mereka, Gaara tidak berbicara dengan Hinata. Gaara memang pendiam, tapi biasanya dia selalu perhatian kepada Hinata.

Mereka makan pun dalam diam. Hinata tidak tahan dengan semua ini dan malam ini saat mereka akan tidur, Hinata yang masih duduk di ranjangnya memanggil Gaara yang sedang berbaring dan Hinata tahu bahwa Gaara belum tidur.

"Ga-Gaara-kun, aku tahu kau belum tidur."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya karena Gaara tidak kunjung merespon "Gomen ne, Ga-Gaara-kun!" Hinata terisak.

Gaara mendudukkan dirinya dan langsung menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Lavender Hinata terbelalak karena perlakuan Gaara.

Hinata menyamankan dirinya dengan menggesekkan kepalanya di dada Gaara.

"Hinata, aku berpikir kalau aku yang tidak bisa memberimu anak, apa kau akan mencari pria lain?" tanya Gaara dan Hinata langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Gaara dan Hinata menggeleng cepat "Tidak".

Gaara tersenyum tipis dan memeluk Hinata kembali "Aku bahagia bersamamu Hinata"

.

.

.

.

Hinata di dapur sedang memotong-motong wortel untuk sarapan hari ini, tapi kepalanya pusing dan semua menggelap, Hinata jatuh pingsan.

Gaara yang baru saja keluar kamar dan sudah rapi memakai pakaian kerjanya, yang tadinya ingin mengejutkan istrinya dengan memberi pelukan dari belakang justru dirinyanya yang terkejut melihat Hinata yang terbaring di lantai dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

Gaara segera menggendong Hinata dan membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit.

Gaara sangat khawatir, dokter Tsunade memeriksa Hinata dan Gaara menemani Hinata di samping ranjang yang Hinata tempati.

"Nyonya Sabaku tidak apa-apa, selamat Anda akan menjadi seorang ayah." Dokter Tsunade memberi kabar itu dengan wajah bahagia.

Gaara terbelalak dengan apa yang diberitahu oleh dokter yang awet muda itu "Benarkah?"

"Itu benar tuan Sabaku." Dokter Tsunade meyakinkan. Kemudian dokter pergi dan Gaara menunggu Hinata sadar.

Gaara duduk di samping Hinata yang masih terbaring, tak lama Hinata mulai membuka matanya. Hinata tentu terkejut sekelilingnya berwarna putih.

Hinata menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati suaminya sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Ga-Gaara-kun"

Hinata mencoba berbaring dan Gaara membantunya "Apa aku pingsan?" tanya Hinata.

Gaara mengangguk "A-apa aku sakit parah?" Hinata khawatir dan justru Gaara terkekeh dan menggeleng, Hinata jadi penasaran kenapa suaminya bersikap aneh begitu.

Gaara menyentuh rahim Hinata "Di sini ada bayi kita sekarang" ucap Gaara dan otomatis lavender Hinata melebar sempurna "Su-sungguh?" Hinata tidak percaya bahwa dirinya benar-benar sedang hamil dan Gaara mengangguk kemudian mencium bibir Hinata lembut dn melepaskannya.

Dalam hati Hinata bersyukur "Arigatou, Kami-sama".

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Nyeri haid juga merupakan salah satu gejala khas endometriosis. Endometriosis merupakan suatu keadaan di mana endometrium (selaput yang melapisi bagian dalam rahim/uterus) yang terdapat di luar rongga rahim. Selain itu gejalanya terkadang disertai mual, muntah, sakit kepala, serta nyeri hebat di bagian bawah perut. Biasanya muncul 1-2 hari sebelum haid dan bisa bertahan selama 2-3 hari selama haid. (dikutip dari internet)**

**Tapi untuk lebih jelasnya si bisa cari info sendiri dari internet.**

**Mohon maaf apabila ada hal yang salah, pelajaran dari fic ini adalah sebaiknya pastikan sesuatu dulu, jangan terlalu takut akan hal yang belum pasti.**

**Ryu bikin happy ending, soalnya suka yang happy end…**

**Mohon maaf bila fic ini mengecewakan.**

**Ini fic terakhir Ryu sebelum hiatus beberapa bulan, ini keputusan Ryu, alasannya real world…**

**Kalo mood n ada umur mungkin Ryu kembali…..**

**Terima kasih buat yg udah pada review, fave, follow, semangatin Ryu selama ini.**

**Maaf buat aweirdreview n juga Zian yang Ryu ga ketulis namanya di Smile Soul chapter 5 sebagai ucapan terima kasih, maaf itu salah Ryu…tapi semoga kalian baca fic ini ya**

**Ryu publish 1 fic yang barengan ma ini judulnya "Bring My Heart".**

**Ryu juga minta maaf buat yg minta sequel Smile Soul, Ryu ga bikin sequelnya.**

**Jadi gini alasannya :**

**Ide mungkin minim**

**Buat fic multichap Ryu ga bikin sequel**

**Bikin multichap yang ga begitu panjang *padahal minim ide* tapi bikin cerita yang berkesan n nempel di hati *semoga***

**Mau bulan puasa ni, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya…..Ryu mohon maaf buat semuanya apabila punya banyak salah dalam dunia FFn ni….**

**Buat yang beragama Islam, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa sebentar lagi….**

**Ryu juga bersyukur kepada Allah karena banyak yang suka sama fic Ryu **

**Kalau tidak keberatan, review ya..**

**Jaa n Thank You**


End file.
